


The Conquering

by Rihaan



Category: Total Divas, WWE NXT - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Multi, Total Divas - Freeform, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihaan/pseuds/Rihaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Lesnar makes due on his promise to conquer the WWE Universe, one Diva at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nikki Bella

“Wake up, you ungrateful little bitch.”

Those were the first words she heard as she slipped back into consciousness. Her brown hair and golden highlights marred her vision as she tried to stare at her assaulter with blurry eyes. “Who-?”

“Shut up!” he spat dangerously. She flinched back, and cried out in pain as her head hit a firm metallic surface. “In all my years in this business,” the barely visible man whispered, ignoring how she grabbed at her aching head, “I’ve never seen something so disgraceful. It’s embarrassing, you know that? _Embarrassing_.”

He spoke in a condescending, nasally tone that was so familiar to her. “Paul?” she wondered slowly, shaking the hair out of her eyes.

The Advocate smiled a smarmy smile. “You know what I _do_ like about you? You recognize talent when you see it, and you used your best assets to get what you want. I... well, I lied. I lied, and cheated, and stole my way to where I am now. No offense to Eddie – you _do_ know who that is, right? – but if there was a more dishonest man on this planet to get where I am now, then I want to shake that man’s hand.” His hand slowly reached up to her hair, and she flinched violently. “Oh, don’t be scared, now. I haven’t given you a _reason_ to be scared, yet. I lied to get where I was, but I used my skills to _stay_ there. You know why I headline wrestling shows without breaking a sweat? Why whenever I pick up the microphone, there isn’t a ‘ _what_ ‘ in the house?” His fingers curled into a tuft of strands, and he yanked her closer to him, and she cried out. “I’m good. I’m the goddamn best. And you... you can’t even act your way out of a kindergarten play.”

He untangled his fingers from her head and swept off some loose strands of her brownish blond locks. “You know, we were going to go for your sister, but you had more to offer.” She instinctively covered her surgically enhanced breasts, as she glared at him through her tears, absently noting that she was still wearing her ring-gear. Then she caught up with the words he said, and he grinned wryly in response to the fear that took over her eyes. “I see you caught my little Freudian slip, there. Yes, ‘we.’ And if you don’t give us what we want, keep in mind that we could just go pick her up.”

She struggled to find her voice. “I won’t let you, Heyman. You’ll never get to her.”

He scoffed at her words. “I don’t plan on lifting a finger, miss _Bella_. There are people that can do that for me.” He looked around at the women’s locker room. “We managed to pluck you out of plain sight, didn’t we?”

Not bothering to look at her shocked face, he turned around and began to walk towards the exit. “I think it’s time to do what you do best once again, Nicole. The same way you got this job – the same way you got your boyfriend.” She stumbled as she tried to get to her feet, and collapsed across one of the benches in the middle of the room. He laughed a sadistic, playful chuckle. “Methinks the _slut_ doth protests too much!”

His silhouette lined against the open door. “You’ve got all night. Make me proud, _Champ_!”

The door gave a soft click as she was left alone in the darkened locker room, and she pushed herself up with considerably less effort than she did before.

She gasped as something pressed against her back, and before she knew it, she was picked up into an impeccably sturdy and strong grasp.

She kicked savagely against the unknown presence, but the assailant quickly kicked her legs apart and turned her around, pushing her face into the cool material of the lockers, while using a large palm to force her hands together and locked behind her back.

Nikki whimpered helplessly. The heavy mass of man behind her clearly wasn’t John. It had to be only one person. “Don’t do this...”

Brock Lesnar grinned to himself as she began squirming is his tight grip. Her comparatively smaller body was a perfect fit against his massive frame, her wide hips unintentionally grinding against his hardness as she tried to escape.

The drugs that knocked her out were clearly wearing off by the second, and he wanted her at her full abilities when he... conquered... her.

She cried out when Brock’s large hands palmed at her heavy breasts, squirming as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. She bit back a moan as his hand slipped beneath her ‘Fearless’ top, wincing at her body’s treachery when he found her extended nipple. His arms felt so similar to Cena’s, and it brought back good memories to just a few short months ago.

She shook her head desperately, and slammed her head back.

Brock didn’t even flinch as the back of her head rammed into his hard chest, and he only grinned at her feistiness.

He figured it was time. Slipping his hand out of her top, he forcefully ripped at the strings that tied her gear together.

Her large breasts spilled out of her bustier, and he palmed her tits with one hand while keeping the other locked around Nikki’s delicate hands. Her small brown nipples ached with need in his greedy palms, her fleshy mammaries feeling as real as medical engineering could allow.

She moaned quietly, her tears flowing down her beautiful face, as she was ruthlessly molested by the Beast. Her feet still spread out by his powerful legs, she had no choice but to allow his hands to roam her chest as he pleased, her legs spread wide for his fingers to encroach any time he wished.

Then, without warning, he lifted her hands behind her back and forced her face back into the lockers, letting her red spandex-clad ass stick out.

For a moment, he admired the way she struggled, knocking against his cock in his loose jogging pants with the salacious movement, before he reached down and slid her tight bottoms to the side.

At least, tried to. WWE try their damnedest to keep wardrobe malfunctions off of their live flagship show, and in doing so, the attire she wore to the ring was more tightly wrapped around her body than, well, him right now.

His giant fingers forcibly wedged into her bottoms, and Nicole cried, her voice muffled against the locker, some choice profanities she spouted out that he didn’t really care to pay much attention to.

Finally, his fingers came out on the other side of the thin crotch of her spandex gear, and with minimal effort, he pulled.

Nikki panicked as she felt his strength, as he pulled her off the ground as he held her but the crotch of her small shorts. She kicked helplessly in the air, feeling his knuckles rub against her pantyhose-covered pussy lips, the spandex ripping in his grasp.

She was lifted a full two feet in the air, he face dragged against the locker door the entire time, when the shorts snapped apart.

Brock struck quickly. His feet were waiting when her Nike sneakers touched the floor, roughly kicking her legs apart until they were obscenely wide, and he sat on the bench to get a good look at her crotch, his hand still holding hers tightly.

He was pleasantly surprised to find her sans panties, and even more surprised to see her wetness shining against the nylon stocking she wore, that led into the fishnet.

There were very few instances where Brock Lesnar felt any type of jealousy of anyone else.

And now, as he gently stroked the lips of her glistening vulva through the crotch of Nikki’s leggings with his index finger, while pushing her head back to the steel lockers, he smelt a smidgeon of jealousy – and maybe, a bit of respect – for John Cena.

Nikki moaned piteously as he touched her, not even knowing that her body was so aroused to this point. Her first thought wasn’t how disappointed she was in herself for giving in, or how Paul, the lecherous perv that he was, was probably recording this footage of her acting like a wanton whore, but the overwhelming thought that invaded her mind was of her insanely sore nipples, and how she wished she could tend to them herself.

Some part of her blamed John for this. They hadn’t had sex since Total Divas, and since they shared his personal bus with some of his closest and her closest wrestler friends they really hadn’t had time to themselves. And of course, with press in the back, he was too chicken-shit to go for one quickie in his changing room. All they needed to do was keep quiet, and they’d never find –

“Oh, _FUCK_!” she screamed, her legs weak as he pressed his long, thick tongue against her smooth lips, slicking against her moist heat in the most delicious way.

She grinded against his face with her limited movement and he reacted like the champ he was, following her with every random movement she went, licking and sucking through the thin veil to her shaved pussy lips with a child-like eagerness.

She cried, this time tears of happiness as she came, and she squirted lightly with the force of her orgasm. The beast lapped it up hungrily as her chest heaved with the unexpected force of how she came, not even knowing that she could squirt.

Before she could regain her bearings, Brock kicked his feet back and jumped up, grabbing around her tight, toned stomach and forcing her against the wall of lockers again, her feet high in the air and dangling as her ass, for the first time, felt the pulse of his loins and the harness of his cock.

He finally released her hands, and she slammed them against the doors of the lockers beside her, bracing herself for the fucking she knew she was going to get – the fucking she _needed_.

Lesnar paid no mind, pulling down his pants to his knees, allowing his dick to break free of the loose, but ultimately constricting, confinements. His hand skimmed the crotch of her leggings again, before pulling the stockings down to beneath the cleft of her cheeks. He bent her knees forward, and her ass stuck out eagerly against his throbbing, veiny member.

With a grin, the Beast incarnate, Brock Lesnar, began feeding hungry cunt of Nicole Bella.

Nicole could only whine in pain and pleasure as she rested her head against Lesnar’s chest, her eyes closed in shame as she grinded on the tip of his cock, slipping inch by inch into her weeping snatch. Her feet rested against the locker doors as she reached back with one arm to hold against his shoulder, using her other hand to pinch at her aching nipples. Her mouth opened in a small ‘o’ as his dick split her sensitive pussy apart, and she lifted herself up a little, only to fall back down against him. “FUCK!”

For the first time, Brock chuckled. “Not yet.”

Grasping her wide muscular hips, the Beast spared no remorse as he speared himself into her well-lubricated pussy, and her muscles ripples around his cock, a small squelch being heard as he smoothly sheathed himself into her insides.

Nikki’s eyes opened as a gasp of air was forced out of her lungs, and in one lunge, she felt full. She looked down the valley of her breasts and almost fainted at the sight. “You’re giving me a fucking coke can!”

“And I didn’t even need enhancements,” he grinned cheekily, emphasizing his point by reaching up and grabbing her large breasts, loving how they fit in his hands so well.

She couldn’t even bring herself to be angry in his embrace, still looking at the amount of cock that had yet to explore her. She was sure he was pushing against her cervix, and her tanned, stocking-clad legs could only shiver at the thought.

She began using her momentum to jump on his cock, grunting at each down stroke, while Brock’s hands reached down to slide against her waxed smooth crotch. It took him a few seconds, but when he found her sensitive pearl, he began frigging the pink nubbin with reckless abandon.

With another gasp, she came around his cock, and she didn’t stop fucking herself against him as rivulets of her cum leaked out of their fused, squelching organs to his large, hairless ball sac.

She whimpered as her sweat-slicked back slid smoothly against his stomach, her hair stuck against his chest, her fingers digging into the tightly packed muscle of the man – _Beast!_ – behind her.

Her cunt muscles spasmed and rippled against his cock randomly, with no rhyme or reason, trying to find an imperfection in the long, thick rod of muscle pumped into her, and her stomach hurt at the exercise her body was forcing her to go through.

Her once tight pussy, now thoroughly wrecked and conquered, sealed tightly around the base of Brock Lesnar’s massive dick, and she congratulated herself for a moment for taking what was easily the biggest cock she had ever taken in her life balls deep.

She wasn’t sure she’d be wrestling anytime soon, which was probably problematic considering she was in a major storyline right now, but right now, she really couldn’t gather herself enough to give a fuck.

His cock twitched inside her, and she spasmed again, letting out a cry as she wet herself further, her copulation fluids leaking down his powerful legs, which hasn’t moved a bit.

She was losing strength in her thrusts, her orgasms making her weary, until she found herself being lifted again, and her legs dangled helplessly as she was carried over to the bench.

Back where she started, but now on her back, she laid alongside it as Brock lifted her long, smooth legs together and placed her feet next to his ears. Without missing a beat, he thrust again, and it somehow felt deeper than before.

“Oh, _Fuck_ yes!” The beautiful busty Bella yelled, “ _Fuck me right there_!”

Brock wordlessly obliged, sliding effortlessly forward and back into her slick pussy, and the two got a wonderful view of her gloriously stretched lips around his sticky, messy cock.

She wasn’t exactly sure how long he fucked her, or how many orgasms she had, the powerhouse fucking into her with such force scattering her brain sufficiently. Her hand rubbed gently against her quim as she watched his angry cock gore into her with morbid fascination, as she patiently waited for him to get off into her hungry snatch.

She always wanted a baby.

When his cock twitched again, and the Beast gave a satisfied grunt, her body convulsed with delight as she felt his cum splash her insides, her legs tensing as she squeezed her sensitive nipples in her fingers.

When he finally pulled out, his seed spilled out of her messy quim with him, and she moaned at the loss. She cupped her hand over her sensitive privates, not bothering to close her legs, her womanhood too sore to do anything else.

She closed her eyes with a content sigh, until she felt something slick against her breasts. She peeked her eye open, and saw Brock messily rubbing his still-hard cock against her massive tits.

She didn’t even notice him stand up and move. Never-the-less, staring at the... Beast Jr., if she could even call it that, up close, she licked her lips.

Brock shuddered subtly as Nikki reached up to wrap her long fingers around his giant member, and he took note of her amazement as she realized that her fingers couldn’t wrap completely around it – not even close.

“You might have given me something John never wanted to give me,” She whispered, gently sitting up, never taking her hand off his cock. She looked up into his eyes as she dragged her tongue across the underside of his dick. “I think I want to return the favor.”

Brock didn’t have to think long about what she was referring to, and didn’t have the heart to tell her that he made sure the drug that was fed to her, had birth control.

When her soft, plump lips wrapped around the mushroom head of his dick, he made a mental note to give her exactly what she wanted next time. “That might make for a good fourth season,” he promised, and she grinned around his massive cockhead, before pushing herself forward on his dick.

It was going to be a good night.


	2. AJ Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatically toned down the 'conquering' aspect for this chapter, simply because I love AJ Lee. And.... her character would probably react like this.

April whimpered breathlessly as her handful-sized breasts were fondled in her lover’s over-sized hands. “Please, be gentle…”

She squealed as he pumped his dick into her, pushing her further into the lush pillows. “Oh, God,” she hissed out, before she yelled, “Harder, you son of a bitch!”

Brock looked down at the small girl wrapped around his cock with reverence. Sometimes, crazy was good.

Her tiny, tight pussy almost crushed his dick as he forced it into her, and she seemed to be suffering no ill effects – in fact, it’d be a safe bet to guess that the pleasure only intensified for her as he scraped roughly against her velvet walls.

AJ, for her part, placed her Chuck Taylors back against his thighs as she braced herself for the fucking only Brock could give, as he had done many times before.

Her shaved pussy squelched noisily in the empty hotel suite, and nothing but the gasps and moans of little AJ Lee could overcome the lewd noises.

With a particularly powerful thrust, her bubble-butt smacked against his blond pubic region, and she cried out in pain and pleasure at the uncomfortable feeling of being overstuffed.

She blinked away the tears and took a heaving breath, letting her conqueror do whatever he pleased to her.

The affair started a year earlier – almost exactly a year, actually. Several weeks after her then-boyfriend, CM Punk, lost to Brock in a No Disqualification Match. Punk, in his ever-reaching wisdom and quest to take down Paul Heyman, convinced her to distract Ryback away from the door leading to Paul’s dressing room.

And with a skip down the hall, and a quick kick to the gonads, AJ had successfully distracted the Big Oaf.

Unfortunately, once inside, they found not Paul, but Brock Lesnar. And he had company.

On her knees, sucking and spitting at his massive cock with wild enthusiasm, was the beautiful former diva, Lita.

Punk, seeing his past girlfriend servicing his enemy, watching her do things to the Beast’s massive dick that she had never done to his own modest equipment, watched helplessly as Brock, still unaware of the two onlookers, grabbed a fist-full of her hair and fucked her face merrily, her large freckled tits rubbing against his pale legs.

Her little black dress was ripped on her frame, her spike heels digging into the lush carpet as the future hall-of-famer followed his rough motions flawlessly, her fingers buried in her red-furred snatch as she gagged on the cock sliding down her tight throat.

AJ stared lustfully at the alluring sight, seeing her idol on her knees taking the biggest cock she had ever seen. Her pussy clenched a little, watching the unbelievably sexy display, and her moist lips parted in a moan.

Neither noticed Ryback coming up from behind, and AJ shrieked in surprise as CM Punk was bashed in the skull by his elbow. He went out like a light, falling limp to the ground.

Brock Lesnar turned his head around and grinned at the sexy little diva, and while her ring gear consisted of booty shorts and a loose belly-baring shirt, she’d never felt so exposed.

He untangled one of his hands from the buxom diva below him, and waved her over.

Stuck between a man who she had just kicked in the balls, and a man who seemed to have successfully taken charge of the fiercest woman she knew, it didn’t take long for her to start scampering over to the larger athlete, her flat-soled shoes pattering against the soft ground.

When she was close enough, Lesnar reached out and pulled her closer, grabbing her by her small, perfectly rounded ass encased in her tight black and pink shorts. She moaned as her body rubbed against his giant muscle-packed frame, her small, delicate hands clenching around his powerful arms.

Quickly enough, his large fingers snuck into her cotton confines, and she moaned in surprise as he slid a finger along her soaking quim.

Lita didn’t yet notice, didn’t care, or was too far gone, stretching her moist pink lips around the god-cock that tickled her tonsils, fucking herself with two fingers and pulling at his clean-shaven balls with her other hand. His musky scent filled her senses, and she practically bounced on her fingers in tandem with his big, pale cock sliding in and out of her throat.

Her juices quickly leaked down to her knee-length black socks, and April Jeanette Lee threw her head back as she grinded her hips on his calloused hands. Her eyes wide with desire, she rested her hands on his shoulder, and moaned loudly when he began pumping one of his huge fingers in her slick hole.

With a choked gasp, Lita’s mouth removed herself from the Beast’s massive tool, coughing as she tried breathing through her mouth again for the first time in twenty minutes. She licked her numb lips, and looked over to see a lithe young beauty being fingered ruthlessly by her lover’s thick digits.

She smoothed down her short skirt and stood slowly, her index finger trailing her way up the diva’s tanned, smooth thighs, ending on her bare stomach, lightly tickling the girl’s ribs. “Gift for me?” she wondered in her sensual, smoky voice, admiring the Divas champion’s small, packed frame as she shook with barely contained laughter at her ministrations.

He pulled his hand out of the diva’s briefs, and she moaned at the loss. “Strip her,” he muttered, “and go get your strap-on. We’re gonna have fun with her.”

Minutes later, AJ found herself stuck between the two most dominating icons in her childhood, Brock Lesnar and Lita, screaming and crying tears of happiness as she was stretched by the cocks in her, her holes being victimized thoroughly by the most impressive tag team she had ever been fortunate enough to meet. Her virgin ass was ripped open by Lita’s modest strap-on cock, and her pussy was stretched to limits beyond her wildest dreams by Brock’s firm, massive pole.

She grunted as she was pushed back and forth between the two, her bare tits sliding up and down the wide, sweaty chest of the Conqueror, and her back brushing the massive tits of her idol, an idol that she had always secretly admired, an idol that she always hoped would be added to the infamous rivalry of Mickie James and Trish Stratus.

This was so much better than her imaginary HLA matches between the three smoking hot divas. Her legs were at her side, Brock’s arms hooked beneath the crook of her thighs, as she was bounced on the cocks of her heroes.

Her pussy gushed as the Extreme Diva moved over and kissed her sweet lips, squeezing her fleshy mounds with both hands. Driving into her with purpose, the former Diva did her best to try to upstage her lover, fucking the little Diva’s ass quickly and smoothly, loving the way the other end of the purple strap-on rubbed against her own slick pussy lips and distended clit.

Though Lita was trying to dominate the leader of the new generation of Divas, Brock had an even fiercer intent – to ruin CM Punk’s girlfriend for _life_.

He had nothing against his advocate’s former best friend, but there must’ve been a reason they got past Ryback, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t to shake his hand and tell him that the best man won that Summerslam Match.

He won the battle, and right now, having his girlfriend shaking against his cock in the midst of orgasm, he knew he had won the war.

AJ, back in the hotel room, sighed blissfully as she was filled with his creamy essence, cumming once again as she remembered Lita taking her tiny asshole and stuffing it thoroughly.

She had never tried anal again after that, no matter how many times her now-husband asked, because she knew that there would only be one face in her mind. Of course, when Phil woke, AJ was right by his side. She briefly explained that Paul had hit him in the back with a steel pipe, and Brock and Lita had moved into another room for some privacy.

She wasn’t sure that he bought it, but he never brought it up again. Really, she didn’t know if he had suspicions about her being with Brock right now, her sweaty body laid across the comfy bed in the lush suite, the Beast behind her, fucking her tiny, agile frame into the mattress. He was out trying to pinch every dime out of the company he worked at – the company she still worked at, still headlining every week as the champion.

Whatever. While he was busy trying to stop a video game from being released, she was just going to stay with her big, strong lover.

And she knew just how to make it up to him for her distracted musings.

Brock’s meaty shaft dripped with sticky copulation fluids as he pulled out of her sopping hole with a satisfied grin. No matter how many times he fucked her, her tight, elastic pussy always managed to drain him dry.

Her brown, puckered anus winked at him above her plump vulva, and he brushed his thumb against the pulsing muscle. She moaned, and whispered three words that he almost missed, and he was almost grateful he didn’t.

“ _Next time, babe._ ”

Lesnar amended his earlier thought; he was really starting to like crazy. She certainly wouldn’t be skipping anywhere anymore.

The peppy little Latina closed her eyes in a dreamless sleep, her cheek against the pillow, her ass up in the air.

Just as well – he had a very personal interview to catch. He eyed her slightly gaping pussy, his pearly cum oozing out of her parted lips and rolling down her perfect legs, before getting dressed and heading out the door.

On his way out, he sent a text message to Lita that he had left a present for her in his hotel room. She had developed a crush on the little Diva as well, and he would have loved to see their reunion. He was sure they would send pictures.

He remembered to request that she specifically loosen her up. He wasn’t completely unkind. He liked when AJ skipped to the ring. Made his dick jump every time.

With quick fingers, he checked the WWE Network, and found the schedule for the upcoming events.

Good. Young went live in five hours. Plenty of time.


	3. Renee Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No talking. Just slight exposition and sex. If you're into that type of thing. I need to write more Harry and Harley.

Brock Lesnar felt his tense muscles soothe as his pent up anger was released into his aching loins. For a moment, all he could hear was the soft slurping sounds of Renee Young's small mouth kissing and nursing his stiff member.

Personally, he didn't know why she was so enamored with the heady aroma, but he didn't complain. She certainly didn't mind.

Her dick-sucking abilities were top-par tonight. He was glad, relaxing fully in the plush chair, concentrating only on her small, dexterous tongue.

The top interviewer in the WWE's dimples were permanently on her cheeks, even as her tongue snaked across the sweaty skin of his throbbing hardness, her nose flaring at the powerful scent that emanated from his loins.

Renee loved her job.

Of course, she didn't get it by being a slut - No matter what rumors say, you didn't have to sleep with anyone to get high in the business. You have to put yourself out there, and hoped your fans liked you.

Luckily for her, the fans loved her. They were starting to call her 'Mean Jean', a play on words based on the greatest interviewer the company ever had. Even Stephanie expressed interest in moving her up to RAW commentary, and she'd be the first ever woman to do so. So, her position in the WWE was quite safe.

But she knew what would skyrocket her career from the very beginning, and she took the chance. It started when Paul Heyman began singing her praises, and when _Paul Heyman_ liked someone, people took notice. She quickly became known for her witty banter with Heyman on backstage segments, as they discussed his main client, Brock, pre and post matches. Not since 'Mean Gene' Okerlund had they allowed an interviewer to have a personality, but she broke through the glass ceiling.

She really didn't know how it started, but somewhere down the line, Paul must have talked Brock into... testing the young, but seasoned, interviewer as they bantered. Brock's only job was to stare intimidatingly at the camera, but he was almost a background character when she and Heyman got into it - which made it so easy for him to do whatever he wanted.

It probably started with a slight breeze on her legs, or a squeeze of her firm, toned rump, well below the frame of the camera, and with barely a stutter, she continued. All of the backstage segments were live, and there was no real preparation, so when the feed cut back to the arena, the two were already heading towards the door, and her flustered look was the only evidence that she was violated.

Even the cameraman seemed to have no idea what happened, more concentrated on not screwing up.

As the segments got more frequent, Lesnar continued his assault on her below the camera frame. Her sundress didn't make it more difficult for him, nor did her lack of panties on occasion. With a new camerawoman in tow, her segments with Paul were rather - interesting, on and off-screen.

One time, Brock was fingering her moist snatch for a full five minutes, pumping his fat digits inside her soft clam at a painfully slow pace, and when they finally went live, she quickly schooled her features and went on like the professional she was.

He had finger-fucked her to orgasm by the end of that interview. And afterwards, he picked her up, two fingers in her dripping snatch, one hand around her thin waist, as he hoisted her off to her own dressing quarters, where he royally fucked her into six more.

She really loved her job.

Her golden curls bounced rhythmically as she bobbed on his large cock, feeling her throat stretching around the massive shaft. Her long, thin neck expanded to accommodate the familiar intrusion, and her pink plump lips gushed at the thought that it would be her tight pussy that would be soon.

Her long, beige skirt was hiked around her waist, and her fingers lingered for a moment on the soft, golden curls of her pubic hair, before plunging a single finger into her needy cunt.

She gurgled pleasantly around his massive member, and Lesnar could feel himself getting close.

Tugging at her shiny blonde locks, he let her rise off of his dick, and now, instead of glistening with sweat, his dick shined with her spit from her dedicated mouth, but before she could admire her work on the monument before her, Brock grabbed her waist and effortlessly picked her up. She squealed in excitement, slipping her finger out of her tight pussy, wincing as it tried to suck her slim digit back into her hole, and spread open her hairless pink lips.

With her beige wedge heels set firmly on the chair arms, she began to lower herself on his excitedly twitching member.

She cried out loud as the head of his mushroom popped in - what she considered the hardest part of taking his massive organ - and her breath quickened when Brock's hands pushed her further down on his dick, spearing into her with a grace that she had felt so many times before, but a part of her still couldn't believe that it was possible.

Her velvet walls welcomed him with tempered resistance, as it always did, and he loved it. Her wet, silky vice was constricting, and uncomfortably tight, and perfect for his cock. He pumped her narrow hips lightly, just basking in the feeling of her steaming heat, and pulled her dress completely over her head, taking her bra with it. He threw the useless garments off to the side and immediately attached a mouth to her right tit.

Renee cooed, tossing her head back and closing her eyes, her powerful legs controlling her thrusts against him, minutely rocking against his cock as her overstuffed pussy would allow. Her small, aching nipples were teased slowly, one by her lover's tongue and the other by her own slim, sticky fingers. She wrapped her free arm around his broad shoulders and began panting as she rode his dick harder.

A smirk flitted across his lips, feeling his cock saw into her smooth cunt with relative ease, her velvety vice suffocating his hard organ comfortably. Smoothly, he transitioned to her other tiny nubbin, her hand sliding away as his experienced tongue took over. She wrapped her hand around his neck and held his head against her sensitive tit.

She shook and convulsed, whimpering quietly with each pump of her hips along his length, thankful of her wide stance as she tried to stretch her pussy along his girth. She had discovered a long time ago that this was the best way to try to take him on, and be able to stand the next day. She had been doing a lot of sit-down interviews before then.

She didn't know where her camera girl was at the moment - though Paul did lick his lips earlier when the cute intern mentioned she was a 'Paul Heyman Gal' - but she was missing what could have been a hell of a tape. With her own camera, of course - The Authority probably wouldn't react well to finding footage of her bouncing on the WWE World Heavyweight Champion's giant cock.

Or maybe they would. She wasn't going to risk it. She had a good thing going, and with all the budget cuts, she wasn't jeopardizing a goddamn thing.

The petite Canadian blonde shrieked in surprise, feeling the Beast's hands clench her supple cheeks, and with a forceful jab, his meaty shaft rammed even deeper into her slick, tight cunt.

She gave a forceful moan, tensing as another orgasm washed over her, and she almost fell backwards at the force. His dick kissed her cervix so intimately, and she was thankful that he didn't feel the need today to make it all fit. While she always came faster and with more force when he buried himself balls-deep in her greedy snatch, she had a rather important panel to host in a few hours for the Network, and doing it bow-legged might not impress anyone.

Still, she wanted to appease the Beast and get him to cum with her, so she slowly reached down and wrapped her nimble fingers around the remainder of his cock. With practiced precision, she stroked him at the pace he was fucking her, sliding her hand up and down in tandem with his fuck-stick sliding in and out of her slick, tight pussy.

Out the corner of his eye, his mouth filler with tit, he followed a bead of sweat roll down her long, supple neck. Kissing up her small breasts, his lips trailed along her collar bone, before attaching to a soft, delicate part of her neck. According to her gasp and shudder, he seemed to have found a weak spot.

Her free hand wandered over his broad sweat-slicked chest as she bounced happily, feeling his hardness scrape and bump against her in the most delicious of ways. When she felt him twitch inside her, her eyes opened lazily, lightly pinching at the massive organ below her.

She quickly did a pros/cons list of taking his cum straight to her womb, and ultimately decided to take it all in - she happened to have brought the right shower-head for getting the spunk out.

After several more powerful thrusts, Brock felt himself release into the blonde vixen, feeling her convulse and shake around him, milking his pulsing dick, her plentiful juices the only thing keeping them both from chaffing - her snug quim tightened uncomfortably as she came yet again, they both grunted animalistically.

He could feel his balls contract as cum from their fused organs leaked down to his sack, and slowly drip to the seat.

Her nostrils flared with the heavy smell of the room, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, shuddering at his twitching member and the hot cum inside her.

She really fucking loved her job.


	4. Who's NeXT?

Alexa Bliss moaned in delight as he roughly pounded into her. “ _OH_ – God, _harder_! Fuck me harder!”

Brock grinned. Upon reflection, it wasn’t too difficult a decision to resign with WWE.

The peppy cheerleader writhed and moaned on his cock with abandon, not caring who might see. And he wasn’t going to take the time to point out that they had built up quite the audience.

The Women’s locker room door was first opened by Charlotte, the former NXT Women’s champion. It was peculiar, and partially bad timing, considering that she was the one he was looking for, but he wasn’t going to pass up the delicious fresh meat developmental had to offer.

Looking unsure at the wanton sex displayed in front of her, she thought about turning away, but there were a lot of fans out there at Full Sail, and she really didn’t want them touching her sweaty body – she’d rather be clothed if the fans got randy, rather than in her ring gear – but since the unlikely couple were practically fucking against her locker door, she decided she could wait a few minutes. She didn’t necessarily feel like interrupting Brock Lesnar, especially when he looked so sexually frustrated. Besides, she rather enjoyed seeing the perky blonde cheerleader submitting to the Beast.

Fifteen minutes later, Alexa was still bouncing enthusiastically on his cock, and even Brock looked impressed by her stamina. Her white boots tapped the ground as her entire body jumped against his dick, grinding herself enthusiastically on his massive tool. Her mascara even looked impeccably neat on her sweaty face, her mouth stuck in a perpetual moan as she shook through an orgasm that didn’t seem to end.

Somewhere along the road, Charlotte sat on a bench to get a perfect view, and sometime after that, removed her skimpy gear and began fingering her moist folds, wearing just her boots. She groaned as Brock looked at her hungrily, still fucking Bliss into oblivion, and she spread her impossibly long legs further to give him a better view, pinching her nickel-sized nipple and winking for effect.

“Slut,” her friend-turned-enemy whispered, and she would be compelled to agree, had they both not done the same thing. The mocha-skinned girl had her legs spread wide, and her plump lips seemed as delicious as she remembered as it was on display for the Women in the locker room to see, the pink depths a truly beautiful sight on the tantalizing snatch of the current NXT Women’s Champion, Sasha Banks.

And for a moment, even Bayley was transfixed as she stood at the doorway to the locker room, staring at the sexy black girl, before shaking her head at the lewd images that no doubt entered her mind. Her stomach did flips and she paled, looking unsure and lost at the obscenity before her since she entered the room.

Her heart ached for the girl who was once her best friend, and the pace of her fingers slowed, almost completely ignoring the raucous fucking that was going on in front of her.

Little Miss Bliss moaned happily as her perky breasts were mauled by Brock’s expert hands, grinding in small circles on his cock. Brock looked as content as could be, swiveling her sexy hips around, and she gurgled with pleasure as she came again, her motions slowing as she shuddered, her beautiful pussy glistening like the rest of her outfit. She tossed her silky hair back, leaning against his hard muscled abdomen as she lifted her boots to rest on the bench, spreading her legs more obscenely, for the viewers’ enjoyment. Brock didn’t much mind the blue tips of her hair sticking against his chest as he palmed her breasts, perfect for his hands.

Charlotte could hear Sasha whimper at the sight, and she didn’t know if she herself was salivating at the incredible length and girth of the man fucking the new girl with dominance, the unbelievably beautiful, clean-shaven pussy that managed to swallow it all, or both working in tandem, and how perfectly they complimented each other as he slid smoothly in and out of her slick cunt.

The champion’s breathing was erratic, watching the two fuck each other’s brains out, her own pussy steaming as she used two fingers to work herself to the edge.

Her beautiful chocolate nipples, capped on her heaving breasts, just begged to be sucked on. The Dirtiest Diva in the Game gave justice to her title, grinning as she leaned in to suck at her former friend’s nipple.

That got an audible gasp, not only from the brunette attached to her hungry lips, but the usually bubbly girl who watched out the corner of her eye, her breathing audible in the musk-filled room, barely audible against the schlicks and slaps of Brock thrusting into Miss Bliss. Charlotte was listening for it, and grinned around her former BFF’s brown, crinkled nipple.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sasha cursed, convulsing on the bleacher seat before moaning sensually, and she squeezed her thighs together as she came on her digits, wetting her fingers.

Bayley watched as her juices rolled down her legs into her spandex leggings, her small tongue absently peeking out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Her heavy chest heaved minutely, watching a rivulet of cum slowly stream down into Sasha’s boot, and she eyed the drop as if she could still see it, no doubt wondering how far it’s gotten down her beautifully sculpted leg.

So interested in watching Sasha Banks come down from her massive orgasm, she didn’t notice her _other_ former best friend behind her. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her slim stomach, and she cried out in surprise as a set of teeth tenderly bit against her earlobe.

Sasha laughed weakly, seeing her partner in crime have the beautiful childish girl squirming in her arms. “Teach her a lesson for staring,” she muttered, loud enough for Becky Lynch to hear.

The Irishwoman tried to do just that, reaching up to grab a massive breast of the trembling girl, over her latex wrestling gear. She grimaced for a moment – at the idea that the most innocent Diva in the company had the biggest, juiciest natural tits she had seen on a wrestler – and roughly ripped down the top.

Unsuspectingly, Bayley moaned at the contact, and the room, sans Brock and Alexa, paused at the implications. Even Bayley blushed as she realized what she did.

As it turned out, The not-so-innocent girl liked it rough.

Becky planned to use that to her advantage, skimming her fingers over her full breasts and pinching a dark red nipple, loving her hostage’s moans as she squirmed deliciously against her. Even Sasha couldn’t look away, even as Charlotte’s teeth were nipping against her skin and her fingers went down to the juncture between her legs. She felt a shock when her long slim finger slowly slipped into her moist petals, and sighed amorously.

“I missed this,” she whimpered softly, holding the blonde’s head against her breasts.

Charlotte didn’t want to ruin the moment by mentioning that it didn’t have to end if Sasha wasn’t such a ratchet bitch, but refrained from speaking by keeping her lips firmly attached to the mocha-skinned girl’s supple skin.

Her own body was harder – more defined and toned with muscles. It was a nice contrast to be against such a softer girl, and while very talented in the ring, managed to keep her beautiful feminine figure, seemingly unmarred by her many hours in the gym.

She pondered that as she slipped two fingers into the unbelievably tight girl, relishing in the small power she had over her rival, reminding herself that the tender moments she had with the Women’s Champion were long gone, but for one night, she could have her fun again.

She looked over to Brock, who still seemed to be going strong, or at least putting up a hell of a front, grabbing the cheerleading wrestler by her curvy hips and slamming her onto his thick rod, and perhaps the best way to describe the dominant way he began fucking into her as ‘Beast Mode’. Alexa’s moans grew in pitch, her boots kicking off the bench in a cute way, her reddening pussy squelching loudly as she seemed to have yet another orgasm.

And even though Becky had just begun to touch the half-pigtailed girl, Bayley whimpered in shame as she began to cum on Becky’s long slim fingers. She had failed to hide her body from the rest of the locker room, her massive breasts shaking and rippling in her arm, her other hand not being able to hide the juices that ran down her legs into her tights. Becky shuddered and groaned, shoving her hips into her captive’s voluminous backside, wishing she had an extra hand to take care of herself, but the sweet moans of Bayley were too good to let go.

After what seemed like hours, Alexa moaned as she slowly slid off of Brock’s dick, half-leaning on the bench, not bothering to hide the slight gaping hole on her tiny frame, his cum dripping out of her quivering clam.

The Conqueror, dick in hand, eyed the talent surrounding him. He eyed Sasha Banks squealing in ecstasy, yet again, as Charlotte rubbed her former friend to another orgasm, her slim legs shaking as her pussy sucked in her long digits.

The results of Mania, considering his mission to conquer the WWE Universe, was a minor setback, he had found a nice little consolation prize.

As she watched him with half-lidded eyes, and slowly opened her legs to his hungry gaze, unintentionally mimicking what her former friend did, he ultimately decided that there were many more paths to take to ensure his legacy in the WWE.

Like making the Boss his Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should be next? Please comment.


End file.
